pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Flygon
|} Flygon (Japanese: フライゴン Flygon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 45. It is the final form of . Biology Flygon resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back. The eyes have red covers that prevent sand from getting into its eyes. With its wings, it kicks up sandstorms to hide itself. Its wings make a "singing" sound when they are flapped, earning Flygon the name "The Desert Spirit". It lives in the . In the anime Major appearances Flygon first appeared in the first , Jirachi: Wish Maker. It helped save from Butler. It reappeared in Destiny Deoxys. Drew owns a Flygon which first appeared in Rhapsody in Drew participating in the Battle Stage of the Hoenn Grand Festival. Minor appearances Flygon made its anime debut Delcatty Got Your Tongue, in which it was seen being used by a in a battle against Abby's , however, it was a dark black silhouette. A Flygon also appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Flygon appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Flygon appeared in the book was reading in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. Pokédex entries s it kicks up.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Flygon was one of the Pokémon belonging to Norman, who mostly used it for aerial transport. After taking under his wing for the sake of awaking , he gave it to the boy. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries while flying.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 5, Forever Level 54, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Haruba Desert}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats (post-ending), Autumnwood: All }} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino (Reward)}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 390}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Dragon Week Flygon|English|United States|45|September 29 to October 3, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Flygon_2}} |Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire Promotion Flygon|English|United States|45|July 10, 2004|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Flygon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Dragon Claw|Dragon|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- waves and shock waves. }} |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=329 |name2=Vibrava |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=330 |name3=Flygon |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Flygon shares its with . They are both known as the Mystic Pokémon in English, and the Spirit Pokémon in Japanese. * Flygon is the only fully-evolved Pokémon lacking a Hidden Ability that evolves from a Pokémon with a Hidden Ability. * Flygon has the same base as its base form, . * All of Vibrava's base stats go up by exactly 30 points when it evolves into Flygon. * Flygon's effort value yield of 1 Attack and 2 Speed is unique. * Flygon and its pre-evolution are the only Dragon-type Pokémon belonging in the . * According to Ken Sugimori in his interview in the Nintendo Dream magazine, Flygon was intended to get a Mega Evolution in Pokémon X and Y, but the idea was later dropped due to him experiencing an artist's block. Origin Flygon is based on the winged, adult stage of the , which highly resembles a dragonfly. Often the adult antlion and dragonfly are confused with one another, and Flygon could draw inspiration from both. In fact, some species of dragonflies are commonly called "sand dragons", which could account for Vibrava and Flygon's type combination. In keeping with its Dragon type, it also possesses a dragon-like build and reptilian features such as its arms and tail. Name origin Flygon is a combination of fly and dragon. It may also be a partial anagram of . In other languages and dragon |es=Flygon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Libelldra|demeaning=From and |it=Flygon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=플라이곤 Flygon|komeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name |zh_cmn=沙漠蜻蜓 Shāmòqīngtíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Desert dragonfly" |hi=फ्लाईगॉन Flygon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Libelldra fr:Libégon it:Flygon ja:フライゴン pl:Flygon zh:沙漠蜻蜓